The Royal Witch
by swethasirius
Summary: Rebellion of muggleborns under the leadership of their queen Hermione. Watch as the world rights itself. Travel with Hermione as she conquers them all with Harry and Draco by her side.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - All fall down**

 _The best way of facing tomorrow is doing your best today._

The castle of Hogwarts lay in one of its rarest moments of absolute silence. It was the first of September, 1991. The time was edging closer to midnight. All over the castle people, creatures, plants, potraits and ghosts alike were deep in sleep except a few anxious students. It would almost appear to be an enchanted sleep if someone looked closely. But there was no one to look closely. Even Albus Dumbledore was snoring a soft tune. Today the wizarding world celebrated the return of their saviour "The boy-who-lived" Harry Potter. The world rejoiced at him being sorted into the house of the proclaimed good people. Some people breathed a sigh of relief as their fear of the next dark lord was proven unnecessary.

But there existed a hidden world within the hidden world. In each of the four house tables sat people who didn't stand out as anything different. But that day as the first years were brought in by Professor McGonagall, they all fought the urge to rise, the urge to bow as their eyes landed on a eleven year old girl with bushy dark hair, bucked front teeth and chocolate eyes. Their eyes followed her with such reverence, adoration and respect that it was impossible to miss. Infact people would have definitely noticed if they all hadn't been gawking open mouthed at Harry Potter. They witnessed the little girl going to the house of lions. Their eyes followed her all through dinner. She however didn't give anything away. She ate her food, made conversation with her house mates and followed the prefects when it was time for bed. And they watched her go knowing that they would see her soon.

So when there was exactly half an hour to midnight, some special students exited their respective common rooms. There were students from all years. They all started moving towards the fourth floor. The Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins made their way up from the dungeons. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws climbed down the stairs. No one made a sound. No one wanted to speak. As they all met on the center of the fourth floor, the center of Hogwarts, marked by a small red rose on the floor, a seventh year Slytherin girl eldest of them all, stepped forward. She knelt down before the rose and drew a knife from her pockets. As they all waited with baited breath, she pricked her fore finger with the knife tip and let three drops drop to the rose. When the third drop made contact with the rose, it started glowing a bright red. They all let out their breaths that they didn't realize they were holding. A glowing circle expanded around the rose and bathed their faces in red light. One by one, the children from the youngest to the eldest moved into the circle. Each smiled as they stepped in, uttered "home" and disappeared into thin air with no sound. At last the Slytherin girl, stepped into the circle, gave a radiant smile and disappeared with the word home.

The rose stopped glowing and the castle and its inhabitants slept on peacefully.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I DON'T MAKE MONEY FROM THIS. *sigh***

 **Tell me what you think guys! Open to criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Prologue**

 _Start where you are. Use what you have. Do what you can._

 _\- Arthur Ashe_

The second world war had just ended.

Grindlewald had just been defeated.

The world and its people praised the leaders. Be it Churchill or Dumbledore. For some people though the loss was much much more. The muggleborn witches and wizards all over the world mourned their loss to both wars. They've lost their families to the Muggle war and their friends to the wizarding war. As mourning turned to contemplation, they were adamant that they would not suffer like this in the future.

They planned their rise to power because it was evident that those in power were not suitable to it. Democracy, Government and freedom of choice all led to destruction. They studied history and proved to themselves that being ruled by kings and queens would be much better. Life would be good.

Representatives from all the countries met in a magically guarded room in a century old Britain castle. These witches and wizards have collected data through extensive research to be presented to the Queen of the United kingdom. They waited with anxious minds and baited breath as the Queen looked through their findings. At last she looked up from the papers and motioned the wizard from America to speak.

"Your majesty. Both our worlds have suffered a great deal because of these wars. We have lost so much and gained nothing. At the root of this war, lies corruption, bad politicians and irresponsible citizens.

"You and your ancestors have given them freedom. But the people are not yet ready to have it. We see for ourselves what it had led the world to. We propose you to take back this freedom in return for a peaceful life. Authority belongs to those who are born with it. Authority belongs to your blood My Majesty.

"People might rebel at first, but as they see the benefits they reap from it, they'll quiet down. But the other world, the world we were taken to when we were eleven will not bow down to those without magic. They've long forgotten that they're only a part of the world bound by the same rules. They think of themselves as a separate entity above people with no magic and their government. The most regrettable thing is that they're losing their magic because of their arrogance. Their powers are dwindling due to inbreeding. They don't have the capability or the discipline to rule themselves anymore. They need a proper ruler. And only royal blood can give them that.

"The data we have collected lists everyone of royal descent still left in all the countries. But it so happens that none of them are witches or wizards. But if they manage to produce magical children in the next generation or.."

The queen gestured him to stop and fixed him with a stern look and said in a powerful voice " I understand what you're proposing. And I will adhere to it on one condition."

"Anything My Majesty" said the american wizard.

" All the muggleborn witches and wizards and all the royal magical children that will be born in the future will swear magical fealty to my first magical descendant and whosoever he/she chooses to succeed him/her given that they're of royal descent. Once they've sworn their loyalty, they can rule their countries on their own. I ask this of them so that there will be no more war, be it magical or not. If the countries and their royal line agree to this, I'll accept your proposal and will it to pass.

"The countries accept your condition My Majesty. For you see, we foresee this and talked to the royals. They're willing to agree to any and all of your condition My Queen.

"If that is the true case, then I grant you permission to move forward and bring an end to destruction. "At this The Queen motioned towards one of her guards who nodded and disappeared through a door. After a minute had passed, the door opened and he came back with a young girl of maybe 10 in tow. The girl bowed to the Queen and turned around to face the others. She had hair the color of honey, and eyes the color of chocolate.

"This is my niece, Princess Evaline. She will be married to the duke of Castleford in the summer of 1958. They'll have a girl and a boy. The girl will grow up to be beautiful and smart and in 1979 she will marry one Sirius Black of the ancient and noble house of Black. They will have a girl of royal and magical blood. She will be your queen. The magical world will go through another war. You will not attempt to stop it. From this day to then, until that girl comes to the world, you will work on building a loyal and strong army of magical people for her when she's finally ready. All muggleborn magical children should be trained from birth. They should know our vision. The magical ministries have ways of finding magical children. We will employ the same way to find our magical children. What we all desire will come to pass. It has been foretold in the stars. But the magical community has no time to read it. All the better for us.

"But tread carefully my people. No sound of what we are doing must go out. We have no place for traitors. Tread very carefully." With this she gave them a wave of disposal and they stood as one, bowed deep to the Queen and left with determined hearts to save the world from destruction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Then there was light**

 _It's kind of fun to do the impossible._

 _\- Walt Disney_

It was a quarter to midnight. Under a starry sky, in the outskirts of France was a Castle. A castle that looked like any other castle to onlookers.

But the castle has not been normal for more than forty decades now. It served a purpose of such importance that the future of the world was literally decided based on what happened there in the last forty six years.

In the backyard of that prominent castle, was a huge arena, magically expanded, seating more than 36000 people of all nationalities. In one part of the arena sat students of Beauxbatons, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Koldovstoretz, Mahoutokoro, Uagadou, and some other minor institutions from other nations. There were about 3500 of them. All these people had one thing in common. They were all muggleborn. Some of them had one magical parents who were muggleborn in turn. They all sat and didn't speak to each other. Their eyes were fixed on the center of the arena.

In the center of the arena was a circular glass dias encrusted with rubies along the edge. In the air above the dias, a golden clock hung suspended in the sky. The clock was almost at 12. The gathered watched with feverish excitement as the clock's hands ticked through time.

Finally the clock struck 12 and blinding golden light erupted from the watch and hit the golden dias. As the light dimmed enough for human eyes, a girl with sleek honey brown hair, chocolate eyes and perfect teeth stood glowing in the golden light. She gave them a smile that spoke of hope, peace and love for her people.

The crowd of people stood as one and intoned in a chorus " Long live! Princess Hermione "

"Queen Hermione you mean!" the girl said in a light tone.

A chuckle ran through the crowd at this and an American Wizard stepped into the Arena with the Queen of the United Kingdom.

"In a hurry, are we?" asked the queen with a chuckle.

"Grandma" bowed Hermione.

"Your majesty" bowed the rest of the people.

Soon, the Queen joined her grand daughter in the dias. "Be seated, my people" she said to the gathered people. The crowd sat down on the edge of their seats and waited with excitement.

The queen started speaking in a clear voice that carried through the crowd, "Some of us have been waiting for this moment for forty six years now. Today marks the beginning of a new era. This day will go down in history as the day the world righted itself. And it will do so through my great grand daughter. You all know what we desire. What we are working towards. And we won't stop unless we've reached that.

"All these years we've waited for this moment, our people are everywhere now, in the government, in their businesses, in their educational institutions. Our eyes see everything, our ears hear everything. OUR TIME HAS COME. THE NEW WORLD ORDER IS HERE.

The crowd roared their happiness at these words and the American wizard held out a platter to the Queen, upon which lay a glass crown encrusted again with rubies. The Queen held it high for all the people to see and set it upon Hermione's head. It glowed upon contact and the rubies shined like the stars.

"I give you Hermione Lisa Evaline Black-Winsdor, the first of her name, the first Royally Magical Queen of all the realms, be it magical or not.

All hail your royal highness.

At this the crowd roared in an ear-splitting chorus, " Long live queen Hermione"

Hermione gave everyone a radiant smile and said in a joyous tone "Well, that's that then. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

 **Guys let me know what you think! My first attempt at writing. Your reviews would mean a lot to me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Oath**

 _A single twig breaks, but the bundle of twigs is strong._

 _\- Tecumseh_

"Well! That's that then. Let's get down to business, shall we? "

After another roar of cheers had died down, in the midst of which the Queen had made her way onto a throne set upon the arena stands. On her sides were those representatives of different nations who put all this in motion.

With a wave of Hermione's rose patterned wand, a glass table and a chair appeared on the dias she was standing complete with several folders of paper and a mechanical pen that looked like it was made of glass.

"I do love glass, don't I?", she said with a apologetic smile to everyone, which earned chuckles throughout.

With another wave of her wand, glass rods with a screen on top appeared in front of everyone on the arena. Each screen had a red rose on the exact center. It was time for the oath.

The American wizard stood up and said in a clear tone, "Touch your wands to the rose, and repeat after me. This day, I swear upon my life and magic, my loyalty and service to her Royal Highness Queen Hermione. I swear that she's the rightful ruler in my eyes and my heart. I swear to never betray her or any who truly serves her. I swear to protect her secrets with my life. I swear to serve faithfully any successor she may chose, provided they're of royal and magical descent. So I swear, So mote it be."

As they all finished as one, red light flowed from the rose and traveled through them. They all felt the tingling sensation of magic and the oath settling into them.

But some of them were still touching the rose with their wands. These were the royals from the other nations. They made their second part of the vows " I swear to rule my country and the people in it in a just way. I swear my loyalty to the royal line of Queen Hermione. I swear that neither my descendants, nor I will ever wage war against Queen Hermione or any of her allies. So I swear, so mote it be". Another burst of light traveled from the rose and through the oath takers.

As they all finally sat down, Queen Hermione stood up from her chair, raised her wand high and said in a powerful voice, "Your oaths have moved me. In return I swear this to you. I Hermione Black-Winsdor swear upon my life and magic to bring peace to the world. I swear to rule all this realm in a just and loyal way. I swear to do my best to protect everyone who have pledged themselves to me. So I swear, so mote it be". A pure silver light burst from her wand and touched all those present in the arena.

With this, she sat down and opened the first folder placed in front of her on the table. Looking up, she called the royals on to the center of the Arena, there were 195 of them, some of them still students like her and some of them a little older.

She addressed them in an even tone, "Today you are given the power to rule your own countries, however I would still like to know of any and all developments that take place simply to plan my moves here. Place your oaths in your hearts and in your minds. Today we start taking over the world, the world that was taken from us. Remember who our true enemies are, not dark lords or criminals. No. Our enemies are those who have made our world corrupt. Our enemies are those who created the dark lords and criminals. Bear this in mind.

"Start practicing what we've learnt. Some of your nations still remember the ancient magic. But most of us including Britain don't. But we have learnt it. We have put our time and effort into researching the kind of magic that lasts through time. The kind of magic that built Hogwarts for instance. And we know that everyone are capable of such magic. So we've learnt and learnt and we've trained and trained. Now is the time to put it to use. But also remember we have science on our side. Never fear the loss of your wand, for you can do wandless magic. Never fear anything cause we all have a brain that actually works unlike some.

"All rules of laying low that have applied until today are off for all nations. You can openly start helping people. From today pressure your government to answer to you. Make them pressure the magical ministries. The thing to remember is that magical governments are to this day only a part of the Muggle government allowed to operate independently. That stops today everywhere. We are going to review their laws, their employees and anything else you can think of. You have a very powerful army at your command. Use it. Form your court. Make your own rules. Make them obey. But don't disband the government yet. A day will come for that. You may return to your seats."

The Royal rulers returned to their seats with a final bow. Next she called forward the students of all the magical schools. They descended into the Arena and knelt before her. She gestured them to rise and started speaking to them, "Hello peeps. You can't expect me to speak in a formal tone all day long now, can you?"

They all let out a laugh. They knew their Queen's antics well enough. They grew up together, and have admired her from her birth. She continued, " So, the gist is this - We have let those Pureblooded morons walk over us for enough time now. No more. You don't need to under perform anymore. You can even teach the professors a few things if that's what you want to do. Exhibit your real talent. Show them how powerful we are. If somebody calls you a mudblood, take them aside, sit them down and start explaining anatomy and how blood really works. Show them pictures of men on moon and shut their good for nothing mouths. No more bullying. Flick your fingers and scatter them like flies. Show those morons what magic really is and what they are doing is worse than parlor tricks.

"However beware of those who have learnt the dark arts. Even though we have mastered them as well, it won't do good for us to practice it out in the open. You know how to detect those, do not react. Deflect it or dodge it. Alright? And those who are graduating this year, will apply to every position in your respective ministries. From office clerks to the Minister of Magic. Weekly reports on your developments should be submitted directly to me. Any questions?"

The Slytherin girl from Hogwarts stepped forward.

"Ah Caroline! What is it?" Hermione asked in a kind voice.

"I was wondering how we're going to deal with Dumbledore, your highness"

"Hmmmm. Yes. That old meddling fool will be a problem. In fact he has planned a number of interesting things to happen in Hogwarts this year in honor of Harry Potter returning. None of those plans will work. I will not let him manipulate Harry Potter's life anymore. He had done enough damage for a lifetime. I'm going to take that boy under my wing and turn him into a proper wizard.

"But it is true that he has a prophecy to fulfill. He will do so my way, not the ridiculously hard way that Dumbles has meticulously planned. To answer your question Caroline, you don't need to worry about the headmaster. I will deal with him. Keep your mind closed and your shields up. Alright?"

"Yes, your highness" and she stepped back into place and they all went back to their seats after a deep bow.

"Now the main thing to remember is that, no one should know who the royals are. We have taken steps to hide our lineage from everyone. No one should know until I decide otherwise. You'll address us by our names unless until we are in this castle and only in the company of our people. And students from Hogwarts- please stop staring at me. It's creepy. Treat me like the usual Muggle born, know it all granger. You may all leave now. Everyone except the old queen and her counsel stood and left with a bow towards the castle.

Hermione made her way over to the remaining and sat down opposite her great grandmother.

"How did I do Grandma?"

"Wonderfully, my dear. However I'm curious about your interest on Harry Potter. It's too early to be a romance, isn't it? Or has times changed now?"

"Grandma" she whined, and said urgently " it's a favor to father, which you already know"

"Ah yes. Where is your father anyway? He's not still on that wretched project of his, is he?"

"He is. Though he's bound to be back very soon. He won't miss James' birthday for anything. He's growing up too fast"

"That he is. We are planning to have the celebration here. So that everyone could attend. Seven is an important age after all"

"That's great! But I'm knackered now. And I have classes in the morning. It won't do to be late now."

"A queen is never late Hermione. The others are simply early"

"Now, I can't tell them that, can I? Good night grandma. Good night councilmen." With a kiss on her Grandmother's cheek she departed to the castle.

"She's going to be wondeful madam" said the American Wizard while the others nodded in agreement.

The old lady looked on in contentment.

 **Ah ah. A long long chapter for my lovelies. From the next chapter we'll have some lovely rebellions in Hogwarts. And hopefully meet Harry. Click on that star down there to show me your love. Pretty please?**

 **I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately. I make no money from this *sigh***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Harry Potter**

 _We know what we are, but know not what we may be._

 _\- William Shakespeare_

The sun shone brightly on Hogwarts on the morning of September 2nd. The castle itself seemed to refreshed after a nice long sleep. All the inhabitants seemed to be in a good mood.

Albus Dumbledore was in a particularly very good mood. He haven't slept so well in so long. He hummed as he put on ridiculously blue robes for the day.

One part of the castle and its inhabitants were in absolute chaos though. Elves were screaming and running around in their quarters (you didn't think they slept in the kitchen, did you?) They've over slept. Some of them shouldn't have slept at all. The chief elf was shouting orders from the top of a wardrobe that contained the uniforms. Elves were disappearing left and right to complete their chores. They couldn't punish themselves since the rules of Hogwarts forbade it. They didn't have time to punish themselves anyway.

In another part of the castle, Hermione skipped on her way to transfiguration class after having finished breakfast. Her mind on one Harry potter. He wasn't at breakfast. Well she was early. She reached the class and took the front seat. But even as students filed in and the stern professor who gave her Hogwarts letter to her fake parents walked in, Harry still hadn't arrived.

Then as Professor McGonagall started the class, he burst in with that weasley boy Ron. After giving them a warning they were given the only available seats at the back. Hermione frowned at Ron and decided that he wouldn't do any good to Harry at all. His friendship with Harry seems pre-arranged. She filed it away as something to look into and returned her attention to the Professor.

She almost scoffed when the Professor told them that they were going to be transfiguring matchsticks into needles. Behind her she heard Dean Thomas sniggering. If the Professor noticed, she didn't comment on it and passed matchsticks to every student. She then told them the spell to do the trick and returned to her chair behind the desk.

Hermione glanced a look at Dean who winked at her and touched his wand to the matchstick. Hermione followed his example and almost at the same time, every muggleborn's matchstick turned into a silvery shining needle.

They proceeded to turn four more matchsticks into needles. After this they looked up at the Professor expectantly, some of them fighting laughter at the look on the Professor's face. After all they could do this since the age of five when their magical cores stabilized.

The Professor decided against enquiring them because it was evident that they didn't cheat. The other children were gaping open mouthed at the Muggle borns. Their expressions varied between curiosity, admiration and envy. The Professor told them in a curt tone, "You can start working on your essays on Basic Magical Mechanics behind Transfiguration. Two scrolls long and it's due next Monday"

At this the muggleborns nodded as one and set to work on their essays. The Professor noticed that none of them had their books out. They all started writing on their own. She thought about advising them, but again decided against it. There was something strange going on here and she wasn't going to act on it, until she had all the details.

After about 15 minutes, Hermione submitted her finished and rolled up scroll at the Professor's desk and asked if she could help the other students with their transfiguration. At McGonagall's nod she made her way to where Harry sat. Harry looked up at her with a friendly smile which she returned. She corrected Harry's grip on his wand and explained the correct pronunciation and wand movement to Harry.

"You have to want the matchstick to turn into a needle Harry. Intent matters in magic. Try it now"

Over half of the class had been listening to her and they all started trying it her way with her instructions in mind. Harry got it the second time and within minutes most of them had a gleaming needle before them. Harry gave her a happy smile as he turned his fifth matchstick into a needle. He didn't notice Ron glaring at them from the other side. Hermione however did and her distrust for him grew with each passing second.

They had a free period after that and she asked Harry to walk with her and dragged him out before Ron could protest. They walked out of the castle making small talk. Hermione told him about her parents (dentists) and how she was homeschooled because normal curriculum didn't suit her needs. Harry laughed at this.

"What about you Harry? How did you do in your school?"she asked in a casual tone.

Harry hesitated but upon seeing her kind smile and encouraging nod decided to be honest for once. For the first time someone was asking about him and his life. Not things that happened when he was a year old. He started telling her about being abused by his relatives, having to do bad in school so that Dudley could look good and how he didn't even know his Parents' name until Hagrid told him. Hearing all this Hermione's anger at Dumbledore grew into a fire and she bit back the tears that threatened to flow.

"Well you don't have to be like that anymore. You can perform well here without caring about Dudley. Actually you should do well here what with your reputation and all, people would expect you to do well. If you want to escape the Dursleys, then you need to be strong magically. So better start now"

" I know Hermione. It's just the excitement of finally being away from clouded everything else. I do want to do well. I was going to ask Ron to help me. He's from a magical family. He should know loads of magic, right?"

"Ahh.. I don't think so Harry. I'm sorry to say this but I don't think Ron would be a good friend at all for you. He seems to be more interested in your scar than anything else. And from what we saw on the train, his magical knowledge is as much as yours. No offence. You have to remember that you're extremely popular here. You should maintain that standard or else people will start treating you like garbage. I could help you with your classes"

"This sounds kind of like what Malfoy told me. But I understand now. I've heard about celebrities getting shammed in the Muggle world. And will you help me, really?"

They reached the lake and sat down at its side. Harry had a hopeful look on his face. Hermione chuckled and said "Of course I'll help you Harry. Now have you seen the squid that was rumored to be here? I really want to see it"

She levitated a stick into the lake and started disrupting the surface with it. A tentacle rose suddenly from the depths caught the stick and disappeared back into the lake with a wave to Hermione. Harry burst out laughing at Hermione's gobsmacked look. She shook it off and started swatting Harry not to laugh.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here now? First the weasel and now a mudblood. Really Potter? Do you have a list of ultimate lows that you're ticking off one by one?" drawled the arrogant voice of one Draco Malfoy.

"Sod off, Malfoy" said Harry in a cold tone.

"Mind your language Harry. You can not scold people for speaking about things they do not know of. I'd be happy to teach you the anatomy of blood . However until then, I ask you to refrain from hurling insults on people you barely know. Hasn't your father taught you that it was not smart to make enemies without knowing their strengths first?" asked Hermione calmly.

Draco shook off his surprise at her words and contemplated before saying "My apologies. Come vincent, Greg" he made to leave, but before he could, Hermione stopped him, "You haven't said anything about my offer to teach you. Maybe you need a little persuasion. With this she pointed her wand towards the castle"

When nothing happened Harry began saying "It's ok Hermione. Not every spell wor.." he was cut off as a book came flying at them from one of the Windows. Hermione smartly caught it one hand and handed it to Draco.

Draco however knew the object of this was not to give him the book rather than show him that she could do advanced fourth year magic, nonverbally. Draco left with another curt nod and a smooth face which hid a confused mind.

"Woah Mia. How did you do that?" asked Harry in awe.

Hermione smiled at the nickname. She thought of the only other person who called her that in a wistful way. Oh, how she wished she could tell him everything. "I practice" she said simply and they turned once more towards the castle. As they were walking to lunch, she saw Dumbledore making their way towards them. Quickly she turned to Harry and said "Now the headmaster is going to want to speak to you Harry. I request you to look anywhere but his eyes. Look at his beard, it's interesting enough. I think a rat lives in it." With this she quickly ran off towards the castle.

Dumbledore once reaching Harry smiled in a grandfatherly way and tries to catch his eyes. Harry however quickly focused on his beard instead to look for the rat. "How has your first day been Harry, my boy?"

Harry surprised by the overly friendly greeting replied evenly "Quite good, so far. Thank you for asking Sir"

"Your parents were good friends of mine Harry. I'm still saddened by their loss. Even after all these years of leaving you at the Dursleys, I still.." he was cut off mid sentence by Harry's shout of indignation.

"YOU left me at the Dursleys? And just who were you to decide that, may I ask? Did my parents tell you to leave me there if something happened to them?Sir?"

"Now now boy, don't worry about such things. I'm your magical guardian now and I only do what's good for you. You're safe at the Dursleys." said Dumbledore with that irritating twinkle in his eyes.

Harry still refused to meet his eyes and stormed away towards the castle without another word. Dumbledore raised his wands towards Harry to modify Harry's memory about the last ten minutes. It wouldn't do to have the boy enquiring about such things now.

However he felt the spell hit a protective shield before it could reach the boy. And leaning on a castle wall smiling at him, he saw an eleven year old girl with her wand pointed in Harry's direction.

 **How's that for a chapter? Now don't forget to favorite, follow and review. It's a ten second task guys!**

Thanks to **maiar1976, ainokea2810** and **ChristieMouse18** :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Sheep**

 _I_ f _my absence causes no changes in your life, then my presence had no meaning in it._

 _-Me_

The girl sheathed her wand and stood up straight once Harry was out of sight. She turned to face the Headmaster and looked him straight in the eyes. Not even a second passed when she felt probes against her mental shields. She decided against acknowledging it and faced the Headmaster. "Beautiful day, isn't it Professor?"

"Just what do you think you're doing, ?"

"Why, protecting Harry of course. What did you think I was doing Headmaster?"

"This is not funny, . You should not meddle in things that doesn't concern you."

"I think whatever happens to Harry Potter concerns everyone in the wizarding world. You shouldn't have muddled in things that didn't concern you, Headmaster. Having done that, you should be ready to face the consequences for your actions"

"Who is behind you ? No eleven year old would dare to talk to me like this."

"I'd advise you not to underestimate eleven year olds. After all we all know what Harry did when he was just one. As for who's behind me, you'd very much like to know, wouldn't you? But it's not time for you to know it yet. And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to read my mind, unless you want a complaint filed against you."

"You dare threaten me. You insolent little child. Fifty points from.."

Hearing this, the girl laughed out loud, " Seriously? You're going to take points from me? Oh my god. I need a minute now." She continued laughing.

Dumbledore raised his wand at her. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you Professor. You see, to my knowledge there are thirteen students watching us now and six of them will not hesitate to curse you. And it'd be a tedious task to obliviate them all" she said in a icy tone.

Dumbledore stormed away after a cold glare, the twinkling in his eyes all gone. Lisa Turpin skipped on her way back to the castle.

In a corner of the Gryffindor common room, Harry was pacing furiously. In between rants he had told Hermione who he really wanted to tell and Ron who had imposed his presence on them. The implications of the Headmaster's actions in his life was causing him anger, grief and confusion all at the same time.

Ron after hearing everything Harry had said, voiced his opinion on the matter, "I think you're taking this way too seriously Harry. I mean Dumbledore would have had his reasons for doing what he did. And from now on, you'll be in Hogwarts ten out of twelve months. You see? It's not so bad."

Hermione was giving him a glare that would have shut up any person with a sound brain. Ron though kept on talking about the greatness of the Headmaster.

Harry finally lost his patience and yelled "They starved me you scrawny idiot. Maybe that'll reach your thick brain. Food is something you understand right, moron?"

By this point, the whole common room had heard him. Harry gave a pleading look to Hermione.

Hermione took his hand and led him to an alcove on the fourth floor. They spend their time with Hermione advising Harry on the proper way to go about enquiring his Parents' deaths and their wills.

"Write a letter to the Minister of Magic. That should get their aattention. Write a letter to the goblins about the will. I read in a book that they take care of such things. And forget about Ron. Not worth your time. You can't always expect me to know everything. Hogwarts has a library the size of a house. Read Harry. Knowledge will get you to places.

Harry sucked in every word she said and made a mental note to become someone she could talk to and not a whiny boy who just goes to her for help.

"Now don't start thinking that you can't come to me for help. All I'm asking is that you should try to help yourself first.

Harry nodded sincerely and they started practicing common spells that'd come in their lessons this week. After a while they went down to dinner just as Ron leaves the Great Hall. After eating dinner and discussing several important things they go up to the common room. With a hesitant hug (on Harry's part) they go up the stairs to their respective common rooms.

As Harry reached his door, he heard his name from the inside, he stopped to listen as Ron's loud voice came from the inside " nd mom promised that'd he'd be my friend. She said Dumbledore said so. But that Granger girl, who does she thinks she is anyway?"

"She's quite smart Ron. It'd be better if you don't have her as a enemy" Percy said in a calm voice.

"She's a girl" scoffed Ron. Percy made a exasperated noise that clearly indicated he'd given up and his footsteps moved towards the door. Harry went back a free steps and made it look like he was just climbing up the stairs. Percy upon seeing him, gave him a polite smile and made his way up to his own dorm. Harry made his way to his own dorm and went to his bed without a glance in Ron's direction.

Ron for once in his life, made a smart decision not to do anything and went to sleep himself. Within minutes, he started snoring. Harry thought about asking Hermione for a silencing charms. But as her previous words came to him, he decided to look them up himself. With thoughts about Hermione, he fell asleep with a smile on his face. It has been a very interesting first day.

Meanwhile at the ministry after facing a clerk who said that all potter family files were sealed and obliviating the clerk, Dumbledore was at a loss at what to do further. He had no idea who sealed the potter file and no idea how to obtain it. He tries to talk to the Minister but finds his office locked. Dejected the Headmaster returns to Hogwarts to find Fawkes' perch empty.

In the dungeons, Draco opened the book Hermione gave him in his private room. He found the note that he knew would be in there. The note said "What you know could be wrong. What you think could also be wrong. And it's very important to think and know the correct things."

He was surprised at the note and started reading the book on blood. It was after midnight when he finished it. His mind was traveling at the speed of light(!). After much deliberation, he perked the book to his father. Made a view to himself and went to bed. He never used the word mudblood ever again.

Cornelius Fudge woke up in a roadside pavement. As his eyes cleared, the sign on a shop said that he was in Iran. His memory came back to him in flashes. A bright room. FLASH. A eleven year old girl with a crown. FLASH. Questioning about his years as a minister. FLASH. Confessing to several frauds. FLASH. Signing resignation papers. FLASH. Signing over 400,000 galleons. FLASH. Apparating. FLASH. And finally as his decisions came back to him, he went on to act on it. He become a popular sheep herd owner in Iran.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Hot Commodity**

 _Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired._

 _\- Robert Frost_

About a week had passed since Hermione had been crowned Queen. The evening Sun was setting. The Queen was currently sitting in the library going through weekly reports from the other countries. She frowned at the troubles that some of them were facing and made separate notes to consider them later.

She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice the two readheads sitting on either side of her. She did look up however when they started crowding her from both sides. She let out a laugh as they pretended they couldn't see her and kept shoving her.

"Ah. Look here George. The child prodigy is sitting in between us"

"How did she manage to squeeze herself in here?"

"Maybe she wants to ask us for advice on how to catch our little brother's eyes. It's a wide known truth that she fancies him"

She scoffed at the exchange between Fred and George. "Anyone with half a brain would know that I'd never spare your brother a glance. I have better standards, you know?"

"Oh I do" said Fred. With that, he stood up and left with Lee Jordan who came around from behind a shelf. With a wink at her, they left George and Hermione with an awkward silence.

George broke the silence by commenting on her hair, "Your hair is shiny today Mione. What did you do?"

"That is my real hair. I make it look bushy to give it more volume"

"Well. That's stupid."said George simply.

Hermione blinked in shock. "I've never been called stupid before. Life ever"

"Well. It is stupid. You should wear your hair the way it looks nice. Who would willingly make it look bad?"

"I suppose that does make sense. Maybe I'll wear it like this from now on." She said with a smile.

"So it's Harry then?" George asked suddenly.

"Harry's what?"

"The one you fancy?"

"I don't fancy Harry. Or anyone else for that matter. What's with the curiosity anyway?"

"It's smart to know gossip Mione. And you're a hot commodity."

"Is that all?"

"It is if you want it to be"

"What if I don't want that"

"Then I might say that I've a personal interest on your love life, Mione"

Hermione's cheeks colored at that.

"Pink is a pretty color on your face Mione"

At that point Madam Pince shouted that the library was closing and that they should leave before she locks them in.

They left their own ways at the Library's door. Both gave each other a backward glance and left with pink faces.

As Hermione made her way up to the Gryffindor common room, she realized with a sigh that George was quite nice when he wasn't fooling around with Fred. Then she chided herself on the path her mind was traveling and turned her thoughts back to work.

Harry was reading his answering letters from the ministry and Gringotts. The goblins of Gringotts were astonished that he hadn't known about his Parents' will. Apparently it was sealed after his Parents died by his magical guardian. He had written a scathing letter back asking them how they knew who his magical guardian without reading the bloody will in the first place. The Ministry letter gave him more assurance. It seems an investigation was already underway on his behalf. In a post script note, it said to read the Daily Prophet the next day.

Far away in the middle of an roaring ocean, a man drenched through and through rose up out of the water onto a rock protruding from the Sea. Behind him a large vertical structure was silhouetted against the Sea. Without a look he stepped into another rock before him. He felt the magic shift around him. With a wand drawn from inside his robes, he dried himself and disappeared with a pop.

In world's largest palace, a large family was having dinner. Conversation was flowing around the upcoming celebration. One little boy of almost seven was in a grim mode though. He was eating his food silently without a word. He kept glancing at the door every few seconds. He had every right to be upset. It was his birthday the next day and his father and sister have still not arrived. This was shaping up to be the worst birthday ever. Unable to bear anymore, he stood up and excused himself from the table. When his mother had given him a nod, he turned to leave when he heard the door open behind him. A man and a girl with identical mischievous grins strode in through the door. The man knelt down and opened his arms wide expectantly into which the boy ran into with a wide smile.

 **Hello lovelies. We are going to meet a very favorite character of mine soon. And let the ships start sailing. Vote and review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Secrets**

 _The question isn't who is going to let me; it's who is going to stop me._

 _\- Ayn Rand_

The preparations were well ahead of schedule. Guests would start arriving in a minute. The hosts were all standing in the backyard waiting to invite their guests. At the tick of the minute, guests popped into existence all over the courtyard. They made their way to where the hosts were waiting. After congratulating the birthday boy on his first ascension, and adding their gifts to the fast growing pile, they made their way to the food stand and the dance area.

"How long do we have to do this? I want to go play with Helena" whined James Black-Winsdor.

"Don't whine James. They're all here for you. You can leave after you've received everyone", the boy's mother said in a stern tone.

"If it was up to me, I'd run away with you. Irritating royals and stupid traditions" Sirius Black muttered to his son, loosening his tie as he spoke.

He shut up at his wife's look and turned to greet the next guest. After about fifteen minutes, the guests have all arrived and the royal family was perched upon the High Table. The table held a cake in the shape of a half moon. Once everyone has settled down at their respective tables, Lisa Black stood up to speak.

"I thank all of you for being here for my son's birthday. A very special birthday at that. Today he has half ascended. Seven years from he will reach his full ascension and become a complete wizard. Today he is also going to pledge his loyalty to the Queen as it is our custom from now on.

James stood up from his seat and pledged his loyalty to his sister, the queen. She nodded her approval. Soon after the cake was cut and served and people began to socialize again.

"No, Hermione. And that's final. I'm not going to allow that unless we're completely sure that Dumbledore is not a threat anymore. You fail to grasp what he's capable of" Sirius was telling an impatient Hermione. She had come to the party from school with an excuse of visiting her fake sick grandparents. Some other students have also made it through the rose portal. She was currently arguing with her father over telling Harry everything.

"You intend to let him return to the muggles? Do you know what they are doing to him?"

"What? I really doubt it's anything serious"

Hermione lost her temper and recounted everything that Harry had told her about the Dursleys. Sirius' face paled as he listened to her. He never thought Harry wouldn't be happy. He knew Harry would miss his Parents but, this was terrible. His heart sank as he realized he had failed his duties.

"I'll talk about this with the others and get back to you. Until then don't do anything."

"I don't like waiting dad. I'm worried for him. The mental repercussions of all these are too high. I've no idea how is still so sweet and polite after everything he has faced. I could see the longing in his eyes when he sees siblings or affection of any kind. He is yearning for love dad. He's a eleven year old boy and he has no one to love him. I think your memory will tell you exactly how bad this situation is."

Sirius gulped and looked up at her. But she went away without another word. Cursing the gods who gave her her mother's temper he went in search of the other four people who have a say in Harry's life.

Meanwhile at the castle, the weekend staff meeting was underway. Albus already had a head ache and he was sure it was going to get worse. He started the meeting.

"Are the classes on schedule?"

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Do any of you need new equipments or ingredients?"

Professors Snape, Sinistra and Kettleburn and Madam Pomfrey passed over lists to the headmaster.

"Any bullies this year? Any muggleborn children in the infirmary?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head no.

"Why do you need new potions if there are no students in the infirmary?"

"I said there are no muggleborn students in the infirmary. There are other students who can get hurt. Right now half the beds in the infirmary are filled with Pureblood students. Known bullies if I may say so"

"What are you speaking about poppy? What is she speaking about Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall's lips were a thin line. "Five muggleborn students came to me on the second day of school with complaints about bullies. I gave them the usual advice to keep their heads down and stay out of trouble. Each of them looked me in the eye with such disappointment that I wanted to resign on the spot. The same thing happened to Flitwick and Pomona. I'm sure Severus refused to meet students as usual. So, I assume the students acted on self defense because no help was forthcoming from the staff"

"But how did muggleborns manage to subdue Purebloods? Surely they can't all know defensive spells and jinxes?"asked Professor Dumbledore anxiously.

"Oh but they do. Not only defensive spells. Offensive jinxes too. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Flying, Herbology and anything else you could think of. Not only the first years. The other year muggleborns too. They are all performing so well that we are at a loss to teach them anything new. A girl in second year Slytherin produced a corporeal patronus without breaking a sweat" said Flitwick bouncing in his seat.

"I don't understand" said Albus in a defeated tone.

"None of us do Albus. But I'm not complaining. As long as the students are safe" said Minerva.

"If there's nothing else, you may all leave" said Dumbledore with his head in his hands.

After a moment of hesitation, Severus spoke up, "Potter is not coming to my classes. He has been absent of for three whole classes this week"

Madam Pomfrey looked at her files for a second before speaking, " has been sick during your class hours. He turns up in the infirmary vomiting or with something else"

"He's doing it on purpose" snarled Snape.

"He has no reason to" snapped back Minerva.

"He's an insolent brat like his fath-"

"That's enough Severus. I will look into it" said Dumbledore calmly. He motioned all of them to leave. Snape stormed out of the room. The others left after him. Dumbledore crossed the room and poured himself a drink for the first time in a long long time.

 **I'm so sorry for the delay.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter-9**

 **Jily?Lames!**

 _Learn from the past, prepare for the future, and perform in the moment._

 _\- Mike Van Hoozer_

Harry woke up after a peaceful sleep thanks to the silencing charm he put on his curtains. It was worth the half hour he spent to learn it. Dressing in the usual school robes, he made his way to the common room. Once there, he saw Hermione fully dressed and snoozing in the couch by the fire. It was still early. So he sat by her and started reading his potions text. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to make it to any of his potions classes. He was getting mysteriously sick every time it was time for that class. It was like his body didn't want him to go there. So he tried to catch up by reading it in his free periods and he actually managed to brew a few potions. He submerged into the potions text, with Hermione's soft breathing by his side. He didn't notice Hermione's head finding its way to his shoulders. He wouldn't have minded even if he had noticed.

After what seemed like an eternity, a gruff voice interrupted their silent vigil. "What's happening here? Why are you always with her?" Ron shouted at Harry. His uproar caused Hermione to wake with a start. This didn't make Harry any happier with the situation. He started to make a very colorful retort. But Hermione dragged him out before the words could leave his mouth.

He fumed all the way down to the Great Hall and Hermione let him. They took seats with some other early risers in the Gryffindor table and Hermione piled both their plates. Meanwhile Harry made tea for the both of them. It spoke volumes about how close they were, with Harry making tea just as she likes it and Hermione setting up all his favorite food. Hermione fell into conversation with some fifth year students and Harry eventually joined.

Soon the Hall filled around them and the noise level grew. Harry having finished his breakfast, took out his potions book again waiting for Hermione to finish hers. He got engrossed in it again, that he didn't look up until the delivery owl pecked him on his knuckles.

"Ouch! Stupid bird. What do you want?"

"It wants its money you goof" said Hermione trying not to laugh.

That's when Harry noticed the daily Prophet the bird broght and snatched it off the table. Hermione sighed and paid the bird herself.

"Holy shit!" Gasped Harry.

"Language Harry" chided Hermione.

But all around the Hall sounds of shock could be heard. Hermione leaned over to read the paper. There in headlines

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! WIZARDING WORLD HERO OR BABY STEALER? - Albus Dumbledore accused of stealing "The boy who lived".

Famed light leader, headmaster of Hogwarts had been blamed of kidnapping Harry Potter, the savior of wizarding world on the night his Parents died. Earlier this month, the last Potter alive started attending Hogwarts. Until then, no one was even sure if the boy was alive. An investigation was launched by the new Minister, Kate Williams confidentially. Upon entering the magical world, Harry Potter wrote letters to the Ministry and Gringotts enquiring as to why he was left in Muggles' care and to the whereabouts of his Parents' will. These letters led to the digging up of Albus Dumbledore's several cases of power misuse in the past. The Ministry's records say that Dumbledore sealed the will of the Potter's at 7 pm on the Hallows eve. However the potters were murdered at 9 pm. How did he know when to seal the will. Why did he do so? All this remains to be answered by Dumbledore at his trial scheduled for later this week. More on Albus Dumbledore inside!

Heads turned as one to the Head Table to look at the headmaster. He however was going through his breakfast like he had not a care in the world. Whispers broke out all around the Hall. And Harry received two more letters. One from the ministry inviting him to Dumbledore's trial and another from Gringotts inviting him to their own version of a trial.

In the London Palace in a room decorated with Gryffindor colors and warmed by a cozy fire five adults sat around in couches. They were all looking at a long black haired man in an expectant way. He had called them all here out of nowhere with no notice.

"Spit it out! Padfoot. You know I haven't got all day. Croaker wants me back now."

"Don't rush him James. Let him get his mind together"

"Then we'll be here for awhile Lily. It's better to spit it out"

"Moony is right. Spit it out Padfoot."

"Shut up wormtail. Alright. Do you remember how we all agreed to let Dumbledore take Harry so that we can deal with the Voldemort problem without drawing attention to Harry?"

A chorus of yes came from all around.

"Well. It didn't work out as well as we planned. Dumbledore sent Harry to the Dursleys. That much we know. But he didn't make sure that he was treated well. He made sure that if Harry suffers no one would know. He created an illusion around the house, that makes it seem like Harry was happy to whomsoever came looking."

"What are you saying Sirius?" asked Lily in a dangerous tone.

"At the party, Mione told me some stuff. It turns out, Harry had a really bad childhood. Trust me. You don't need the details. Petunia and her husband were terrible to him. The gist is we can't continue with this arrangement anyone. And we don't have a reason to wait anymore. We've only got one horcrux left. We have to get him out of Dumbledore's grasp. We have to do it now. Otherwise Dumbledore is gonna ruin his whole life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Family

Be the change you want to see

\- Gandhi

"I said this was a stupid idea. I said from the very beginning that this was a fucking stupid idea. I told you. I told all of you. I begged all of you, not to do this. But, did you listen? No! You are all still stupid boys with stupid plans that don't work" screamed a furious Lily to four cowering men with their heads hung down.

"But she was your siste.." started Wormtail.

"Shut up Wormtail!" echoed three voices in unison. But the damage was done. Before they could even take their wands out, Wormatail was hit by the stinging hex and dropped to the floor.

"Stop her James" whined Wormtail from the floor.

"You know I can't, Sorry mate" said James shrugging.

"Sirius! Please" Wormtail begged some more..

Sirius carefully made his way over to Lily and slowly made her put her wand down. Wormtail breathed in relief. Sirius pulled Lily into a hug and she resisted at first but gave in eventually and broke down crying in her arms.

James swallowed a painful sob looking at her. This was all his fault. Feom the beginning. He trusted Dumbledore and when the truth came out he made up the plan to let Dumbledore think he won. He convinced Lily to let Harry go to the Dursleys. His guilt turned into anger for the Dursleys and he hit the palace stone walls with his fist. The pain felt good. But this won't do. Whoever made his son hurt will pay for it.

Remus was fighting back a growl. Even though he was no longer a werewolf some of the animalistic insticts lingered. And now hearing that someone had dared touch and hurt one of his own, his blood boiled. He swore vengeance on them all.

Peter slowly stood up from the floor. The hex still hurt. But this was not the first time Lily had hexed him and it probably won't be the last. His mind was fixed on a moment eleven years back when he picked up a crying baby with dark black hair from Lily's lap and the baby instantly stopped crying and smiled at him. That was the moment he swore that he'd do whatever it took to protect that little bundle of joy. Harry is the reason he overcame his fear and became a double agent to spy on Voldemort. Now knowing that inspite of all he did, Harry still had suffered, his heart clenched in pain.

It took them all a long while to become calm. Once they've all settled down again, Sirius announced that Hermione wanted to talk to all of them about how she wanted to proceed. They all nodded their approval.

Harry and Hermione were walking down the grounds to Herbology, when her Hermione felt her ring pulse. Sending that it was her dad and the others, she urged Harry to go on without her giving him the loo excuse and ran off towards the castle. Once inside she ran to the

fourth floor corridor and was about to disappear through the red rose portal when she heard a cough behind her.

Draco Malfoy was walking towards her with the book she gave him in his hand. He handed the book to her and said in a polite tone "That was quite the interesting read Ms.Granger. I really hope we find the time to discuss it in person."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy" replied Hermione in a steady voice.

"Draco" he corrected her.

"Hermione" she said with a smile.

With another nod, he rounded the corner and left. Hermione shook herself out of the strange conversation and disappeared through the portal.

She quickly went to the room she knew her father would be in. With a long breath, she entered. Everyone stood up at once and bowed. She bowed back and sat down at the chair she knew was for her. She asked the others to take their seats. It bothered her that she had to be so formal with people she considered her family. But her Grandmother had been strict about this rule. Anyone who's not blood will go through the show of respect. Her Grandmother was rarely strict about rules so she didn't dare to argue.

She turned to Lily, "Aunt Lily, I'm sure you've heard about the predicament Harry is in" Lily nodded not being able to speak yet. "Please don't blame yourselves. Any of you. The fault is with one man only and that is Dumbledore. But he won't do anymore harm to my family. I came here to ask you all to trust me. My people have eyes on Harry at all times when he's in Hogwarts. And if you take a look at today's Prophet, you'll see that things are already starting to unravel. Dumbledore knows that somebody is working against him. The good thing is he doesn't know who. We will take him out soon enough"

"On that note..." started Sirius, "the good news is we have only one horcrux left. But I suspect that it's in a living receptacle like Nagini. It's impossible to pinpoint but it's somewhere in Hogwarts. "

" I thought you got the one at Hogwarts. The diadem if I'm not mistaken? "

" We thought so too, but then we were only focusing on the non living receptacles. So we might not have noticed the another one at Hogwarts. Because the aura of the Diadem was so strong. Only when we found Nagini did we know that such a thing was even possible"

"What do you think it is this time?"

"Might be the monster of Slytherin. I have to be in the castle to make sure what it is."

"Very well. You can accompany me when I go back. I'm going to see mother before I go back."

"I'll come with you" said Sirius and stood up.

Hermione hugged all of them, James the longest and walked out of the room with her Father.

 **I know it's been awfully long! But life caught up and I just couldn't write! forgive me!**


	11. Chapter 11

_To a time when no women ever again has to say #MeToo_

 _-Oprah Winfrey_

"What's on your mind, Mione? You haven't said a word since we left the room. Is everything okay at school?"

"Yeah dad, It's just that.. never mind. How's mom? Is the therapy working?"

"You should see for yourself" said Sirius with a slight smile.

They finally climbed the stairs to the Royal family's living quarters and reached Helena Black's suite.

Helena's maid opened the door and upon seeing who it is curtsied low.

"Your Highness"

"Amy! Haven't seen you in ages! How're you?"

"I'm very well. Thank you for asking My Queen"

"Is my mother here?"

"Yes. I'll fetch her for you" she left with another bow to Hermione and Sirus and disappeared into another room.

Hermione and Sirus settled on the plush lavender couches in the living room and fell into a uneasy silence.

Sirius wondered what made his daughter so concerned. She usually never shuts up. Especially with him, cause he's the only one not going on and on about etiquette and all that. Maybe this Queen thing is too much for her? But it's not like she's new to this. She started doing this two years ago under her Grandmother's watchful eye. And she'd never once been this affected. He supposed it's a good thing he's going to the school after all. He can maybe find out what's bothering her.

Hermione was having a hard time keeping her thoughts to herself. She hoped to all the gods she knew that her assumptions were wrong. It couldn't be. But her assumptions were never wrong and she was already in a dilemma about what decision she would take once everyone found out. It wasn't a dilemma, she knew what she should do, she knew what is expected of her. They're gonna hate het for sure. But as they say, It's lonely at the top.

While they were both lost in their own thoughts, Helena had enetered the room and stood waiting for them to acknowledge her. When they showed no signs of snapping out she coughed to let them know she was there. Both of them stood up instantly and Hermione almost ran to her mother to give her a hug but caught herself at the last second. Her mother bowed to her and she acknowledged it with a nod.

"Amy, will you please wait outside or attend to your other duties for a little while?" Hermione asked in a polite tone.

Amy quickly bowed and left the room. Once she was out, Hermione ran to her mother and tackled her with a long overdue hug. Sirius came and embraced them both and pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads.

"Oh Mione! I've missed you so much. This place is terribly lonely without you. And your father is always off doing something to get himself killed and I can't even leave this stupid suite.

"Mom, you know it's only till the treatment is completed. It'll only work in a controlled environment. That's what Remus said ma. But look at you! You've got your colour back and I can't see your bones sticking out anyomre! So it can't be bad if it's doing you so much good.

Helena Black sighed and turned therr other side. If only she could tell her daughter how much pain she was in. The treatment outs working, yes. But the catch is it'll only work alone. It'll become poison when combined with any known painkiller in the world be it muggle or magical. But she had begged Remus Lupin to not reveal this information to Sirius and Hermione. Ever since she was diagnosed with bone marrow cancer two years ago, Sirius and Hermione have gone into a deep state of depression. James had been too young to know what was happening. Hermione and Sirius contacted every doctor and healer all over the world but this was unheard of in the wizarding world and incurable in the muggle world. Until Remus Lupin came in, he unlike Sirius, James and Lily was not under hiding in the wizarding world. He however laid low and became the eyes and ears of the pack. He told Helena that he could probably make a cure for her just as Lily found the cure for werewolves. (She's bursting to release it to the world) Lily's cure was finalized only a week before the last full moon aftet a lot of failed attempts and Lupin had given up hope that it was ever going to work. But that time, the full moon came and went but there were no shredded clothes and no lock on his cage. He broke down in tears and hugged Lily swearing to never let go. The pain he had endured since he was seven was finally gone. Once the grateful side wore down, his curiosity peaked and he demanded her to explain in detail. So she told him how she took inspiration from a muggle movie where genetic mutation gave people super power. So she took his DNA and studied it with a muggle doctor through Genome mapping. There she found the mututated gene and all she had to do was find a way to make it dormant. It was impossible without magic. So she invented a spell that'll change his genetic structure throughout at the same time. Lupin was flabbergasted at the genius that was Lily Potter and had run off to tell Helena who had became his best friend since her marriage to Sirius. It was on his way there he thought about her cancer and how it was similar to his now gone disease. However not wanting to give her false hope, he sat down on a bench and thought how it could work. He ran back to Lily and dragged her to his lab and told her what he had in mind. They brainstoremed it and only when Lily gave him the go ahead did he tell Helena that he had a cure.

It was simple enough! Her cancer started in the bone marrow in her right knew. In this two years chemo and radiation made the cancer slow, but it has still spread to almost all of her right side. When Lupin thought of the cure, the doctors had given two more weeks to live. But then he came running in and shoved the doctors out of the way with a atupid grin on his face. He took her face in his hands from where she was lying and told her "I'm gonna vanish your bones"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - The last one

Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything.

After talking with her mother about her first few days at School and feeling like a normal child that only her mother could make her feel, Hermione finally left the room, leaving her father with her mother. But instead of going to the portal that'll take her back to school, she went back to the corridor where the meeting took place earlier. There she entered a hidden room by touching the door, which opens to her touch. Once inside, she goes to a table filled with an assortment of curious tools, all of them looking muggle except fully infused with magic. She took a tool and placed it inside robes, scared of confirming what she already knew.

Once back to school, she stepped out on the fourth floor corridor and immediately felt the mild vibration of the tool inside her pockets which had been dormant in the palace. With each step she took towards the Gryffindor Dorms, the vibration steadily kept increasing in pace. She entered the common room and the vibrator is practically jumping in her pockets. However too emotional to do this today she changed her path halfway to the boy's dorm and instead went back to her own room to sleep the day off.

That day the sun rose with as much hesitation as Hermione. Usually an early riser, Hermione lied in her bed long after everyone else left hoping that he's not in the common room waiting for her. She was relieved to find him not there when she finally made it to the common room. She thought of skipping breakgast to avoid meeting him but knew that she had to do it now or then. So gripping the mildly vibrating tool in her hand, she walked towards the great hall, again the vibrations getting stronger with each of her step. She paused outside the Great Hall to gather her thoughts and stepped through the doors.

Her eyes immediately went to the Gryffindor tables and met with the green haired boy looking directly at her with an empty seat beside him. As soon as their eyes met, his face lit up in a smile and he waved her over. Hermione tightly gripped the tool in her hand and made her way over to him. She offered him a hesitant smile and looked down at her already made breakfast plate. Steeling herself she turned to the boy sitting next to her.

"Harry, thank you for breakfast, did you sleep well?" she asked her voice surprisingly nervous.

"Not as well as you, but yeah, sure" laughed Harry.

"If you are done with your breakfast Harry, do you mind walking me to Charms?"

"Not at all, come on, let's go"

As they stood up Hermione dropped some books and the tool on the floor, Harry immediately bent down to pick them up. As soon as he touched it, the vibrating Horcrux detector lit up like a Christmas tree. Hermione sucked in a breath and her eyes went wide. She felt a tightness on her chest that she couldn't understand herself. How could a boy she has only known for a few days, already mean so much to her. But she had no other choice. She had to protect her people.

Meanwhile in the castle, Percy Weasley was fuming in Transfiguration class. He has always been the best student in his year, except maybe one or two Ravenclaws and Slytherins. But things are not going his way this year. Completely confusing him and the teachers for that matter, the muggleborns have somehow managed to learn everything beforehand. They could do every spell on their first tries and their essays were very well thought out with extra material and they are making him look stupid, which won't help him land jobs and move out of the extremely poor family he had the misfortune of belonging to. He glared at the back of Olivia Wayne in the bench in front of him. She had been barely passing in all the four years they have spent in Hogwarts together. He had even offered to help her a few times to keep up with his family's muggle friendly image. But this year she has suddenly turned into a totally different person rather than the shy hufflepuff she usually was. On their first transfiguration class of the year, Professor McGonagall had asked them to transfigure a pig into a pink dressing table after reading through her notes on the board. But even before Percy had even started to read, Olivia had waved her wand and uttered the incantation, a full dressing table complete with mirrors and drawers stood in front of her. What followed was several similar pops and every muggleborn had a dressing table in front of them. Even the professor was at a loss for words. She assigned them an essay to turn over the next day and asked those who'd finished the transfiguration to start on the essay.

At the end of the lesson Percy still hadn't managed the transfiguration when Olivia came to him after submitting the essay! and asked him if he'd like some help. He had fumed out of the class and every class since then had been like this. He hated change and he hated not being the best anymore. He'd definitely get some answers soon.

That night at the palace, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were discussing the plan to go to Hogwarts to get the last Horcrux.

"We'll go through the Rose portal James. It leads right to the fourth floor corridor. We can start from there"

"For an supposedly intelligent wizard, you're really thick sometimes Padfoot. Purebloods cannot access the portal you fool. You ought to know that seeing as how your daughter controls the wards"

Sirius looked properly embarrassed and was struggling to form an retort when the door opened and Lily entered followed by Hermione. They all stood up and bowed. Hermione acknowledged it and held out her hand palm open to Sirius.

Sirius saw the detector in her hand and glared at her. "You know that you're not supposed to get involved in the horcrux hunt. You're too important to lose Hermione. Just because you're queen! You're still my daughter. What got into..."

"It's Harry"

"What? What about Harry?"

"The horcrux is Harry"

They all collapsed back into their chairs and silence prevailed for a while. Once they could think James and Lily went to Hermione.

"Hermione, please. He's only a child. We cannot. He's never had anything. Oh God! Hermione! Sirius! Please " and with that Lily broke down sobbing.

Hermione looked at her dad. "Mione, please. He's my godson" was all he could say.

There were unshed tears in Hermione's eyes. All she could say was "Dad, I can't. I took an oath to protect my people. You know, I can't"

Remus who had been silent all through finally spoke "Maybe there's another way without harming way"

"A horcrux can only be destroyed if it's receptacle is damaged beyond repair"

"Or when the creator feels remorse" said Peter meekly.

Hermione looked at them all for a long time without a word. After a long silence, she finally said, "I'm not guaranteeing anything. In the meantime, look for other ways to destroy the horcrux without havjng to kill Harry. You have one year, I'll not give you longer than that" with that she left the room and descended down the steps into the dungeon.

She walked through a series of confusing corridors and finally arrived at a time. Standing before the door, she pricked her finger with a needle she kept in her robes and touched the keyhole. The door opened with a click and she went inside. She looked around the room till her eyes met a blue eyed man.

"Hello Tom"


End file.
